Super Mario Bros
Super Mario Bros. (a.k.a. Super Flash Mario Bros.) is a flash tribute to the Nintendo's 2D Mario series. The gameplay is similar to the original game, as you jump, stomp and race your way to the end of each level to reach the flagpole. How to Play After the loading screen finishes, click "Play". After some credits, you will be taken to the title screen. From there you will have three options, "Play", "More Games", and "Credits". "More Games" will take you to the Gameblazer site, where you can see other games made by the company, and clicking credits will take you to the credits screen. Click "Play" to choose your character, Mario or Luigi. Picking either character will have no effect on gameplay, so just go with your favorite. Once the game starts, just run to the right, stomping or avoiding enemies, and hitting "?" blocks for coins or mushrooms. Reach the end of the level and jump on the flagpole to move on to the next stage. You will die if you fall down a pit, get hit by an enemy while "small" or if you run out of time on the stage. Each time you die, you will have to click "Retry" in order to start the stage over again. You have three lives, and once you lose them all, the game is over and you can submit your score. Controls Press the Left and Right arrow keys to run left or right. Press the Down arrow key to crouch. (This only works when "Super") Press the Up arrow key to jump. You can mouse-click the slider on the top-right of the screen to adjust the music volume. Power-ups There is only one power-up in this game. *'Mushroom': Occasionally found in "?" blocks. Mushrooms will let you grow to "Super" (or "Big") status. While Super, you can smash bricks, and take a point of damage (you'll return to "small" status when you do.) If you collect a mushroom while already Super, it will have no effect. You start every new life out as Super, already. Tips Having the control as the "Up arrow" key will prove difficult to veterans of the 2D Mario games. It will take some getting used to. You'll make a good amount of points from your time bonus at the end of the level. Try to reach the end of the level as fast as possible, but don't get reckless. There are some very tricky jumps in this game. The very first jump you come across in the game can be quite tricky. Just stand on the very edge of the topmost brick, and run/jump toward the platform to make it. Smashing bricks, enemies and collecting coins will add to your score. Just remember that the time limit is a lot shorted than regular Mario games. The enemies in this game, with the exception of the Goombas, don't behave like they do in other Mario games. Koopa Troopas still hide in their shell when stomped, but will vanish like a Goomba shortly afterward. Hammer Bros. toss hammers quickly in a very specific pattern, and they cannot be killed. Bugs Enemies that fall from higher platforms don't drop down as much as slowly float down at an angle. You might be caught off guard when a Goomba glides over from a platform across the pit and hits you. It's possible to still be hit even after you've killed an enemy. Sometimes when you hit a "?" block, the graphic doesn't change to a red empty block. You can't hit it again, it just looks like you can. Sometimes you might take a hit, or die, even though nothing actually hit you. This usually happens near enemies or traps. It's unavoidable, and highly frustrating. Occasionally your character, or the enemies, will get stuck on random bricks. ChaosD1 01:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Games